paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Altus Character Signup
Altus Search and Rescue is open! Sorry, you can't submit an application to join Altus at this time. You understand, don't you? Now leave me alone, I have work to do, papers to file, stats to chart... all that boring secretary work. Violet, the founder of Altus, looks up from her work. "I'm busy." After a few moments, she turns to you, clearly annoyed by your presence, and sighs. "What do you need?" she asks in a less-than-inviting tone. You briefly explain that you're interested in joining Altus. Applying to Altus Thank you for your interest in becoming an Altus dog. '''If you have decided completely on joining in, you will have to fill out this form to the best of your ability and put it in the comment area. Afterwards, await an approval or rejection reply from '''Aviivix. If you are rejected, the reasons why will be explained to you. If you follow the information on this page, you should be accepted. When you submit a page (character, story or otherwise) relating to Altus, include it in the "Altus Search and Rescue" category. Additionally, Altus is mostly aimed towards storywriters, not roleplayers. '''While I'm not going to exclude roleplay since it is a form of storytelling, and when done right, can be used very well with the universe, Altus has a much different feel than PAW Patrol, and often demands cohesive plot elements and planning to work well. It serves as a basis or prompt for writing, and in some cases presents a challenge to writers wanting to toy with writing to a more rigid universe structure. Given the strict nature of Altus and how different its setting, logic, and tone is to the PAW Patrol universe, it's far less suited for improv roleplay, as RP opens up a lot of avenues to mistakenly break universe. If you're just looking for another AU to have fun with in RP, Altus may not be for you. '''When making your character page '''make sure to include all the information that you gave in your application sheet in some form, be it copying the app sheet onto the page, or writing all the information out. (The latter is preferred.) The image must be on the page. If the character is reused elsewhere, a page should be made under the format of "Name (Altus)" due to the fact that Altus's setting is so different from the main setting. '''Read up on the important information documents before making your dog. '''The main page and the specs page are the most important pages. '''Character Information Character Image: '''To have a character in Altus, it must have an image. It can be on a base, but it must have at least a bust shot. I have several bases that are free to use and only take a few minutes to edit in Paint over here; Aviivix Bases. '''Character Name: '''While I don't really mind names being shared generally within other parts of the Wiki, please try and keep names different within Altus itself. It can get confusing in stories. If DJ.RJ.Centurion has a character named Max in a different universe, I'm okay with you having a character named Max here. But if Xavierthespecialvet has a character named Max in Altus already, please speak to me about the shared name. '''Breed: '''Note that Altus takes place in Alaska. Grayhounds might not bode well here. However, in certain circumstances, shorthaired breeds can still make it if they have a reason to be here. (Many thinly haired breeds wear coats when in the harsh cold of Alaska if they're important to the mission, and some very intelligent shorthairs work indoors.) '''Gender: '''Male, female, demi, transgender, agender, gender fluid... '''Age: '''A pup would be anywhere from two to eleven months. One year and older are adults. Dogs are not adopted any younger than one year, and pups are integrated into the main camp at one year. '''Profession: '''We are an Alaskan Search and Rescue group, so make sure your job applies to this theme. (Dancer pups aren't really useful here, for example.) Jobs can be shared among others, but emblems must have at least slight variation. Two notebook emblems can be different. Maybe one is an open notepad and the other is a closed notebook tilted diagonally. '''Personality Blurb: '''About a paragraph's worth of information, briefly describing the character's personality. 3 sentences at LEAST. No upper limit. '''History: '''How did this character join Altus? Some common ways include transferral from canine sports teams (flyball, sled racing, agility trials...), or being bred in via the breeding program. '''NOTE: '''Dogs do not just "join" Altus. They were either transferred from another athletic background such as police dogs and sled dogs, recruited specifically by a recruiter while on a recruitment trip to a facility, or were bred in. '''Stats: '''Out of 100; Strength, Endurance, Speed, Intelligence, Strategy. Make sure they average out to a score over 50, and under 85. '''Primary Spec: '''Read about specs here. '''Secondary Specs: '''Read about specs here. '''Environmental Specs: '''Read about specs here. '''Misc Specs (optional): '''Read about specs here. '''Emblem: '''Puppies don't have emblems or colors, just empty gray shields. They obtain emblems and colors once they hit a year old. '''Auto Consent?: (Free to Use, Aviivix Only, users Only, Ask to Use, or Don't Use) Category:Aviivix Category:Fanon